Summer Dreams
by xmellyxox
Summary: this is a Scott&Bailey, Mamma Mia crossover. im not sure how good it is, or how good it will turn out, but i LOVE both of these, and thought it would be a different thing to write about! please review, hope you like it!


**This a mamma mia/Scott and bailey/ fangirl fic, dedicated to the wonderful fangirls who are practically my sisters, and oh gosh, they are perfect.**

**This first chapter isn't brilliant, and I haven't had chance to bring in other people yet;-) *drum roll* but, hopefully if you like it I will add some more chapters!**

**Hope it's ok, please review! **

**Chapter 1:**

"Come on everybody! Time to partaaaay!" Gill shouted from the top of her voice, stepping off the boat.

"Ugh I feel sick" Rachel moaned, grabbing her stomach. "Aeroplane food is nasty"

Janet grabbed her hand, dragging Rachel away from the side of the jetty. "Yes well I'm not so sure the fish will appreciate _that" _

Gill pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head, looking up at the hills that stood before her.

She smiled as she saw three figures appear at the bottom of the slope. She dropped her bags and ran towards the path, screaming. "Oh my gosh aaaaaah!"

"Jesus, it's like the screaming banshee's back" Kevin muttered, brushing down his floral swim shorts. "Why is the Boss flapping her arms like some demented bird?"

"She hasn't seen Donna in nearly twenty years! They used to be so close apparently, but you know, life goes on!" Janet said, ushering everyone off the boat and onto the island.

XxxXxxX

"I can't believe how long it's been! I can't believe Sophie's getting married tomorrow! Where does the time go?!" Gill said, brushing her fingers through her hair.

"I know! What about your Sammy? Off to Uni now? Blimey! Makes me feel about fifty!" Donna exclaimed.

"That's because you are fifty" Rosie muttered, stumbling around Tanya.

Gill turned back to face the team "As most of you probably know, this is Donna! My oldest friend! This is Rosie and Tanya, we were at school together!"

Kevin and Mitch exchanged glances, unsure why Gill was as squeaky as she was.

"Boss, is the sun getting to you?" Kevin asked, patting her shoulder.

"No! No! Don't be ridiculous, come on! I want to see that beautiful God-daughter of mine!"

They all clambered into the small jeep, not everyone fitting so Rachel had to sit on Kevin.

"Rachel, I think you've added a couple of pounds since the last time we did this" he chuckled, watching intently as Gill, Donna, Rosie and Tanya all fight it out in the front seat.

"What do you mean last time?!" Janet piped up. "What do you pair get up to after hours?!"

"That's for us to know and you to find out" Kevin said, winking and squeezing Rachel's thigh.

"Yeah, just keep your dirty little sexual fantasies to yourselves thank you" Janet said, observing the fact Kevin's hand was now resting further up Rachel's leg.

Rachel slapped his hand, causing him to yelp. "First of all, thanks Kev, you know how to make a girl feel special. Second of all, NOTHING goes on behind closed doors, I can assure you of that. Thirdly, Kevin why were you feeling up my leg?"

Kevin widened his eyes seductively, and then began to laugh. "I am so terrible at this"

Janet rolled her eyes and looked past Kevin's shoulder. She could see the blue sea surrounding the island, lapping gently against the rocks down below. "It's beautiful here"

XxxXxxX

"So Tanya how's husband number 2?" Gill asked, nudging her.

"Don't you mean husband number 3? Long gone! So, are there going to any men at this wedding? Gorgeous Greeks of independent means?" Tanya replied, trying to change the topic.

"Here we go! Husband number 4! She's coming!" Rosie cooed.

"Not for me for her! For her now that her book is a best seller! and she's got the whole world

stuffing, what, mushrooms? Various vegetables? It's time to find Mr Right!"

"Oh, please. Boring!" Rosie whined.

"Great couple of role models you lot are for Sophie! Serial bride and little hermit over here!" Donna exclaimed, driving closer to the gate and turning off the engine.

The four women burst out laughing, stumbling out of the car into the arms of strapping young man.

"You must be Skyyy" Gill purred, clutching his arm as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Leading man at tomorrow's shindig!" Donna announced, grabbing some of the luggage off the back.

"The lucky man. Hello" Sky said, taking Gill's other hand. "Donna! Let me get them!"

XxxXxxX

"You should have brought the iron lung!" Rosie gasped, grabbing the wall.

"Why did I wear stilettos?!" Tanya moaned.

"Oxygen! Oh god!" Gill cried, grabbing hold of Mitch's arm.

"Auntie Rosie!" Sophie shrieked, leaning out of her bedroom window.

"Hey!"

"Look at Sophie! She's gotten so beautiful!" Tanya exclaimed as the young girl ran out of the house.

"Come here to me!" Rosie exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Sophie Sheridan, you get more gorgeous every time I see you. You do!" Rosie said, squeezing her cheeks.

"I bet you don't remember me!" Tanya cried.

"Nor me!" Gill pipes up, leaning on Donna.

"Not with all that plastic surgery!"

"Course I do Auntie Tanya! You haven't changed at all! Auntie Gill! How are you?"

"Look at my baby! Growing up! Her whole life ahead of her!" Donna said, pulling Sophie into a hug.

"Oh please! I'm getting married I'm not joining a convent!"

"Ooh! Feisty!" Gil said

"She's a chip off the old block!" Rosie commented.

"We are going to leave you four to catch up and head down to the beach after we have dropped our stuff in our rooms!" Rachel said, lugging the suitcase past Gill and her 'cronies'.

"Ok! Well dinner is served at 6!" Donna said, grabbing Rosie's arm.

XxxXxxX

"Tanya's packed for a world tour! Oh, Donna, Gill!" Rosie exclaimed, picking up a pair of Tanya's underwear. "Does she wear it or floss with it?" she added, pinging it at Gill.

"Floss you!" Tanya shouted from the bathroom.

"Is it edible, Tanya?" Gill squealed

"Listen to this; 'The world's most luxurious moisturiser contains flakes of 24-carat gold and extracts of donkey testicle.' "

Rosie read out the label on the side of a bottle of crème.

"You're just jealous!" Tanya said, wrapping a towel around her head.

"At a thousand dollars a dollop!" Rosie continued.

"I tell you, that's the price you have to pay if you wanna drink before 11:00 in the morning!" Tayna replied, grabbing a bottle.

"Oh my god! There's a crack in my courtyard! I've got to go and fix it!"

"Donna, Donna move!" Tanya said her and Rosie pulling Donna back onto the sofa whilst Gill poured the wine.

"She won't let me go!" Donna whined at Gill, who sat there laughing.

"Seriously Donna though, are you getting any?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, you mean..." Donna turned on the drill and pointed it towards Tanya, making all three ladies jump.

"Down, boy, down, boy. No, it takes too much energy." Donna said seriously turning off the drill.

"What about you Gill? Any new loves since Dave? Anyone that's made you go 'buzzzzzz' ?" Rosie asked

"No…." Gill trailed off, looking at the three women who sat staring at her. "I can't even keep a straight face when I say that... Gill took a deep breath and looked up again. "No…" but burst out laughing again.

"Come on! Who's the lucky fella?"

"No-one…just this guy" Gill said vaguely

"Who?"

"Ok, well he's a sergeant for the National Police Improvement agency, and he's like… late twenties, early thirties I would say, anyway he was in my office in the morning assessing a case but I bumped into him in a pub…"

"Oooh! And what, you bumped in more ways that just walking into each other?" Donna said, bursting out into giggles.

"Yes. Pretty much, I was quite drunk but he's nice, he seems to have a bit of a thing about me!" Gill said triumphantly

"So the only way you can get decent blokes is if you are plastered to the point where you would snog a door knob, and if they are young enough to be fit enough?" Tanya said.

"Excuse me! Miss 'I'm looking out for my fourth'!" Gill fired back.

All the women burst out laughing; it was great they were all back together.

.

.

.

.

The dynamos were back.


End file.
